Various embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for transferring cargo having a cavity therein, the system comprising: (a) a lifter/lifting device suspended in free floating form by a crane; (b) the lifter having a frame and at least one lifting arm/prong which is detachably connected to the frame; and (c) wherein the frame has at least one lifting connector for detachably connecting the lifter to the crane.
More particularly, various embodiments relate to an improved method and apparatus wherein at least one of the lifting arms has a first/front/free end for engaging the cargo by penetrating the cargo cavity, and a second/rear/attached end which is detachably connected to the frame; and wherein the lifter, when suspended by the crane, is configured such that the free end of at least one lifting arm is elevated higher than the attached end of the at least one lifting arm.
Using prior art sling methods to move multiple units of cargo can be slow and/or dangerous. Various embodiments of the method and apparatus can significantly increase the production speed and safety of loading and/or unloading cargo (e.g., in some cases doubling production speeds). In various embodiments the method and apparatus helps protect the integrity of the cargo being moved/transferred compared to the prior sling method which has the cargo units moving relative to each other and at different angles to each other during transfer (see e.g., FIG. 4 showing an example of multiple cargo units 2000 shifting relative to each other during movement which shifting can damage the cargo).